How Did We Meet?
by WandaxCosmo
Summary: How did Cosmo and Wanda meet? why is Cosmo stupid? How did Wanda's mother really die? Was it really love at first site? This is how i think they first met. and how i think they fell in love. it is completely different than all the other stories of these two. and How did Wanda break up with Juandissimo? What was Wanda's life really like? Why does Mama Cosma truely hate Wanda?
1. Don't leave

Chapter one. How they met.

(A/N: new story time! This is how I see Cosmo and Wanda met. This is going to be completely different from all the other Romantic fictions about them. This is how I think Cosmo became stupid, why Wanda really broke up with Juandissimo, how Wanda met Cosmo, how they fell in love. Why Mama Cosma really hates Wanda. And why Juandissimo went out with Wanda. I think it wasn't love at first site.

This is the story of how Cosmo and Wanda fell in love, met, got married, and what happened in their childhood.

This starts out by Wanda's POV, (never done this before so bare with me!) ENJOY)

Life, what's the point of it, if you just die at the end. Some die early, some die late. Life is about living it how you want. You live it to the fullest. That's life. What does it mean? Life is limited, it's pointless, and it's a tragic world we live in. It's cruel. But then, there's love. Some say its love at first site. Some say it only happens once. Some say that it can die, just like life. Love, is a strong word. Just as strong as hate. People say that there's someone out there for everyone, but is that really true? Is there really someone out there for me?

My name is Wanda Venue Fairywinkle, and this, is how I fell in love with the wrong man.

It was a cold fall day; I was staring out the window as the leaves fell off of the trees. I had been stuck inside of the house with the flu, while my sister was out playing with her friends. I was older than her, but somehow, she's treated like a princess, will I get treated like Cinderella, stuck with all the chores while she gets all the attention.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be an only child. Or in a different family. I'm 5 years old, and I start kindergarten tomorrow. And I'm hoping I'm not sick. It will be the first time I've been that far away from home. The farthest I've been was to the grocery story a few blocks down.

"Wanda! Come down and do the dishes!" a sigh, no matter what condition I was in, I'd always be stuck with chores. As I'm going down the stairs, I noticed something different. But I couldn't seem to figure it out. So I shrugged it off, and started doing the dishes.

After an hour and a half later, I see my mother and father come in. "Oh there you are sweetie! We've got something for you!" my mother said cheerfully, she never gets me anything, and if she does, it's something to help me with chores.

"Yeah mommy? What is it?" I said with a smile on my face, even if it was to help with chores, I still love it when they get me something.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands sugar plum." My daddy said.

So I did what I was told to, I felt something heavy. "Alright honey, you can open your eyes." My mother said, as I did so, I found out what was heavy. It was a pink backpack with my favourite type of flower on it.

"It's a backpack! But why is it so heavy?" I unzipped the zipper, only to find it was filled with supplies for school. I even had a lunch kit with the Power Puff Girls on the cover. "Thanks mommy! Thanks daddy! I love it! Thank you so much!" I jumped up and hugged them tightly. As my sister, Blonda, came in she also got a backpack and school supplies. But it looked as if it was more expensive than mine. Of course it was, it had white, blue, and purple gems on it. They always had to go all out on her. But that didn't bother me, what really did bother me was that she always bragged about it.

But I didn't let that bother me. I took my new supplies up to my room and set it down by my door. I heard my mother call my name again. As I went down the stairs I found she wasn't in the kitchen. "Wanda, I'm in the living room, come here honey." So I smiled, and I skipped towards her.

"Yes mommy?" I smiled as I sat in between mother and father. Mother put a hand up to my forehead.

"I just wanted to know how you were feeling. Any better? Worse? We don't want you to be sick for your first day of school now, do we?" she kissed my forehead, to see if I was burning up.

"No mommy, I'm feeling alright. I think I will be better by tomorrow then I can go to school." I said cheerfully.

"Which reminds me, we got you something else." Mother handed me a beautiful, well wrapped box. The wrapping paper was pink with a black bow. And the outline of the bow was white.

I looked up at mother to see if I should wait, or open it. "Open it sweetheart. It's your present." Mother whispered in my ear.

I carefully took the top of the box off. Inside was tissue paper hiding the mysterious gift inside. I took the tissue paper and put it beside me. Inside, was indeed a present. It was a present that every little girl dreamed of having. I opened my mouth, I was so surprised, and this is the first toy I've gotten from them. The first real, bought one. Originally packaged. It was a rag doll. She had pink hair, just like me. She had button eyes and a stitched on mouth of black thread. She had a yellow dress with white polka-dots, she had black shoes. "I love it mommy, thank you." I gave them both a tight hug.

"Did you figure out a name for her?" my father asked me.

"You mean I get to chose her name?" I looked up at them, I've never got to name anything, and Blonda was the one who named everything.

"Yes sweetie, it's your doll. Now, chose a name." I took a few seconds to examine the doll.

"Massie" I said. I hugged the doll and held it close, scared that I would lose the one thing I treasure most.

"What a wonderful name dear." My father said. I looked up at him and gave him the biggest smile I could give him.

I gave them both one last hug before I ran up to my room to play with my new doll. Blonda and I had different rooms, so I had some privacy. As I played with my new doll, my back was turned to the door. Blonda walked in, I didn't even hear her, and I was too busy playing with my new doll. Before I knew it, the doll was snatched from my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Give it back!" I said as I tried to reach for it.

"Why would you want this? It belongs in the trash." Even as kids, Blonda would always insult me.

"It's my doll; mommy and daddy bought it for me! Give it back!" I tried to get it, but I couldn't reach it. She just laughed and walked out the door, throwing my doll in my garbage can. I waited until she left to get it. As soon as she closed my door I ran and got my doll out of the trash can.

"Wanda! Blonda! Supper's ready!" My mother called for us. I wasn't sure if I should leave Massie in my room, or take her with me. So I chose to leave her in my room, not wanting to get her dirty, or get her taken away.

I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What's for supper mommy?" I asked.

"We are having Spaghetti and meat balls." My face lit up. That was my favourite dish. "Do you mind helping me set up the table?" she asked.

I nodded and grabbed some plates and cups. Setting them on the table. I grabbed some utensils and placed them by the plates. I grabbed four napkins. One for every person at the table. I placed the napkins under the utensils.

"All finished mommy." I said cheerfully, as I sat down at the table. Blonda and father rushed in laughing at something.

"What's so funny?" my mother said as she laughed a bit herself.

"Daddy was walking down the hall when he slipped on something and went down the stairs bouncing on his butt." Blonda laughed even harder trying to explain what happened. Everyone laughed.

"Okay you two, dinner's ready." Mother said as she brought the food to the table. I got up and carried four glasses with me to the fridge. I filled two up with pop and the other two with juice. I put the two cups of pop where mother and father sit and the two juice cups where Blonda and I sit.

"Thank you sweetie." Mother said, giving me a warm smile. I looked into her amethyst eyes and saw hurt, sorrow, and dare I say it, depression. I lost my smile.

"Mommy, is everything okay?" I asked as she sat down at the table, I put my hand on top of hers. I had a worried face, and hers was full of confusion.

"Yes, I'm fine, why?" she took her free hand and rubbed it with her thumb in a calming motion.

"Because in your eyes I can see your hurt." I said taking my free hand and putting it on top of hers.

She just gave me another warm smile, denying that she was hurt. We ate in silence. Normally, we would be talking; I don't know why tonight is different from any other night.

My mother broke the silence, "So, first day of school tomorrow, are you excited?" mother said look back at us. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah! I can't wait to meet new people!" Blonda said.

"What about you Wanda? Are you excited?" everyone's eyes turned to stare at me. I felt a little uncomfortable.

"Well?" Blonda said, with annoyance in her voice.

"Yea, I'm excited." I looked down at my food.

"What are you looking forward to?" I squirmed in my chair.

"Ahh, she's excited to meet the boys!" father teased me.

"NO!" I yelled, we all laughed. "I'm looking forward to get out of the house and explore. It's going to be like an adventure!" I threw my arms up in excitement.

"Well, I'm sure you're going to have one wicked adventure. I'm sure you two will do just fine. I think you two will really enjoy it." Mother said as she finished her dinner. She took her plate and cup to the sink; she then walked over to Blonda and me and kissed our heads. "I will see you two in the morning. I'm going to bed." Mother walked over to father and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight mommy." Blonda and I said. Mother waved and walked off.

"My girls, you should go to bed early tonight as well, you want all the energy you can get. After all, it is your first day." He also took his plate and cup and put them in the sink, just like mother did.

"Yes daddy," I said, as I took my plate and cup and did the same as them, as Blonda did as I did.

Father tucked us in at 8. I fell asleep with Massie in my arms, and the moon shinning in my room. As my father kissed the top of my head, he said good night, turned off my light and closed my door. Seconds after he left, I grabbed Massie and ran to my window. I knelt in front and looked at the full moon.

"Look Massie! It's a full moon! Mommy and daddy said that if a full moon shines in your room at night, and you make a wish, God will grant that wish. But only if you do what you're told, and follow his footsteps. And pray every night, that wish will come true!" I hugged Massie tight. I put her in between my arms and put my hands together and closed my eyes.

"Dear God," I started. "I've been a good girl, I've done everything mommy and daddy told me to do. I even do things without being told. I try to follow you in your footsteps." I squeezed my eyes shut. "And I'd like to thank you for everything you have done for me. And everything you have given me. I never take anything for granted. And if I may have one wish, I'd like to wish that tomorrow will be a good day. And all my dreams and wishes come true. And mommy gets better soon. God, I see in her eyes that she's hurt, and I want to help her, but I don't know how. So I pray that mommy gets better. And tomorrow will be a good first day of school." I opened my eyes and looked up at the moon with a smile on my face. "Amen." I added. I let out a big yawn and walked over to my bed and crawled in. I looked at the moon one last time before I turned over and went to sleep.

...

...

...

A knock on the door. I bolted up, but then I heard a voice on the other side of the door. "Wanda, it's time to get up. Come down when you're all dressed." Mother said, I heard her footsteps make their way to Blonda's room.

I threw my sheets off and twirled around in my room. I tried to walk over to my closet, but I kept ramming into things and falling over. I finally made it to my closet. When I opened it, I found that I didn't have much to wear. Everything was either pink or yellow. I wish I had some other colours. But these will have to do. So I put on my favourite dress. It looked like Minnie's dress. But I guess that's why I like it so much. After I put it on, I walked over to my dresser. My hair was everywhere! It had not's and it was all tangled. It took me 10 minutes to untangle it. I didn't like having my hair down, I didn't like the feeling of it tickling my neck and getting in the way of doing chores. So I took a yellow elastic and put my hair up in a pony tail. I saw my lucky bracelet sitting on my dresser beside, it was a golden colour charm bracelet. My grandmother gave it to me. It has a horse, four leaf clover, a music note, a cat's paw, and one that said 'Wanda' in fancy cursive writing. And last but not least, my favourite charm, the key. It was different. It looked like a normal key, but it was colourful, and I remember what grandmother told me, "This key is a special key; it will come in handy. But when the time is right, you must say three special words to it, and it will unlock something great and powerful. But it will only come unlocked, once the time is right. You will know when it's time." I guess I'll find out what she means in the future.

"Wanda" I heard mother call me. I must have gotten sidetracked. I ran down the stairs and sat at the breakfast table. "There you are. What took you so long?" mother said as she put butter on a piece of toast.

"I couldn't find the right thing to wear, and it took me 10 minutes to brush my hair, and then I got lost in thoughts." I smiled as I took a bite of my toast.

"Well, I think you look lovely. What were you thinking about?" mother looked over at me.

"Just thinking about what grandmother said to me when she gave ne the bracelet." I lifted my right arm to show her my bracelet.

"That's a very special bracelet. Make sure you don't lose it at school." Mother walked over to the table, set down the plate of toast and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry mommy, I won't." I finished my toast and ran back upstairs to get my backpack. As I got my backpack, I noticed Massie on my bed. I put my backpack on and walked over to my bed and grabbed her. I walked back down the stairs with her in my arms.

"Mommy? Can I bring Massie to school with me?" I asked her. I stood behind the couch; she must not have heard me come down the stairs, because she jumped a little once I spoke.

"Sure you can sweetie, come here, I have something I want to give you." Mother said, she held out her hands as I sat on the couch beside her. She reached over to the end table beside the couch. She grabbed something that appeared to look like a necklace.

She put it around my neck, and hooked it up. "Your grandmother gave this to me on my first day of school." I turned around so I could face her. I examined the necklace. It was a heart locket. "It opens." Mother said as she took it from my hands and opened it. There were two pictures in the locket. One was me, and the other was mother.

"It's you and me." I said as I looked up at her, she had tears forming in her eyes. Mother nodded. I heard a noise outside. It must have been the school bus.

"The bus is here, have a good day at school." She put both of her hands up to my head and kissed the top of my head. I threw my arms around her and ran out the door with Massie in my arms. My stomach didn't feel good, but I knew that was because I was nervous and scared. Mother said it was normal. As I got on the bus. Almost all the seats were taken. I saw Blonda had found a seat; she was the only one sitting there. So I walked down the aisle and towards her.

"No, go make some friends and sit with someone else." She said as she put her backpack beside her, taking up all the space. I looked around and saw an empty seat closer to the back. So I walked down the aisle and towards the seat. It was in the middle of the bus.

I sat down, I left my bag on and I looked at Massie. I took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and let it go. We made one more stop before we arrived at school. We arrived at a light faded green house. Standing outside was a small green haired fairy with his mother kissing his cheeks telling him to stay home.

"Mama, I'll be fine." The fairy whined.

"Oh alright! Be good." The mint-haired fairy called after him. He seemed really popular. Everyone wanted him to sit with him, but all the seats were taken except for mine and Blonda's. Of course, he would probably sit with her.

"Hey, you can sit with me! I have no one sitting with me." Blonda said as she moved her backpack so he could sit down.

"No thanks." He said and kept walking down the aisle. I kept my head down.

I expected him to keep walking when I heard footsteps stop around my seat.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked. I looked up at him and shook my head. "May I sit with you?" he asked. His mother raised him well. He's very polite. I nodded again. The green haired fairy wore a blue bunny hug and black pants and shoes. He had a silver cross on.

He held out his right hand. "Hi, my name's Cosmo." I raised my right hand, shakily, and grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'm Wanda." I said softly.

"Nice to meet you Wanda. What's her name?" Cosmo pointed to the doll Wanda was holding.

"Her name is Massie." Cosmo took the dolls hand and shook it.

"Hello Massie, I'm Cosmo, very nice to meet you." Cosmo fooled around making Wanda laugh.

"You're funny." Wanda raised her right hand to her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing.

Cosmo noticed her golden bracelet, and the one charm that was colourful, unlike the other charms, they were gold. "Why is that key colourful? Why isn't it gold like the other charms?" he asked as he took Wanda's had so he could get a better look at it.

"I'm not too sure. My grandmother said it's a special key, and when the time is right, I have to say three certain words, and the key will unlock something. But it will only work when the time is right." Wanda pulled her hand back.

"So, you're like the chosen one like in all of the movies?" he asked.

Wanda giggled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." The bus came to a stop. Once the bus door opened, all the kids rushed out like a herd of animals trying to run away from the hunter. Cosmo and Wanda stayed on the bus until all the kids were off so they wouldn't get trampled over.

The whole day, we played together, and talked together, but we weren't seated at the same table. I met some other girls. They were pretty nice. Their names are Kennedy, Starr, and Lessley. Kennedy had dark green eyes, and wavy light green hair. Starr had sea blue eyes and lavender straight hair. Lessley had the same colour pink as Wanda, and long blond hair.

Cosmo also made other friends. His friends were British. Their names were Simon, Paul, and Connor. They all had dreams to be in a band and play music. They were triplets. They all had black hair, Simon had blue eyes, Paul had a darker green than Cosmo, and Connor had turquoise colour.

The school bell rang, and the kids loaded the bus. Wanda sat at the front with her friend Starr. Cosmo got on the bus and saw Wanda, he was hoping he could have sat with her, but then he saw Paul at the back of the bus, he made his way to the back and sat down with them.

The bus stopped, and it was in front of that faded green house again. I looked back and saw Cosmo stand up and walk to the front of the bus. I gave him a small smile and watched him walked off. His mother ran towards him and covered his face with her kisses.

A few minutes later we stopped again, and again and again, soon it was just Blonda and I on the bus. I didn't even notice she was on the bus. The next stop we were home. I thanked the bus driver and walked off. Only to find father standing outside.

"Where's mommy?" I asked him after I gave him a hug.

"Honey, your mum's in the Hospital." Father gave us another hug as we poofed into her room.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" mother said weakly. I could feel tears running down my cheeks. "Come here." Mother patted the bed side, I sat down and she wiped away my tears. I looked over at Blonda. She looked happy, and not sad. I felt anger build up inside of me. How could she not be sad that our mother was in the hospital?

"Mommy, why are you in the hospital?" I asked her, she didn't look very good.

Mother didn't have time to reply before the doctor came in and told us we had to leave. I started to cry. I didn't want to leave her side. But father comforted me.

"Daddy, why is mommy in the hospital?" I wouldn't stop asking until I got an answer.

"Sweetie, your mother may be dying." Even father couldn't care to say it; it brought a tear to his eye. I turned around to look at Blonda, who hadn't shed a tear.

"Why do you look so happy? Why aren't you crying? Don't you love her?" I started to raise my voice.

"Of course I love her! How dare you accuse me of not loving her!" she shouted back.

"Then why are you not crying? She's dying and you're acting like you don't even care!" I shouted back, I knew at this point she would blurt something out.

"I don't know! I don't cry! I never cried. Inside I am crying, but I can't cry." She sat down on a bench and pulled her knees to her chest. "I don't know." She said softer this time.

I walked over and put a hand on her back. "I'm sorry I shouted at you and accused you of not loving her." I gave her a quick hug.

She hugged me back. The door to mother's hospital room opened.

"Sir, your wife has a very rare type of cancer and is incurable. Your wife is certainly dying. You may come in and see her now. There is nothing else we can do." The doctor said.

"Thank you," father said. The doctor nodded and walked away. The three of us walked in.

"Mommy?" I said hoping she was still alive. I saw her move a bit. Her eyes slowly opened. She looked weak.

"Yes sweetie?" I climb up on the bed, she held out her arms and I crawled into them. I lay there beside my dying mother. I made myself a promise; I will not leave her side, until she takes her last breath.

I lay there in her arms as she stroked my hair. Blonda, now looking sad, just sat on the chair looking out the window in the cloudy sky. Mother turned and faced Blonda.

"Come here sweetie." She held out her arms.

Blonda hated hospitals, she didn't want to go near her mother, but she knew that it was only a matter of minutes or seconds before she died, and Blonda wanted her mother to be happy. She crawled up on the bed and into our mother's arms.

We both lay there; each child on either side of their mother, soon, the three of us fell asleep. Our arms wrapped around each other. We stayed like that until it was time to leave.

"Come on Wanda, you can come visit your mother tomorrow after school." I cried, and I cried. Not wanting to leave my mother's side.

Somehow, they managed to get me home. I would have poofed back to her side, but I did not have a wand. We weren't allowed them until we were 12. They thought it would have been a good age to start teaching the children how to use them.

I cried myself to sleep that night, with Massie in my arms. I looked out the window, I did not understand, I was such a good girl, and did everything I was supposed to, I never talked back, I prayed every night. I got out of bed, I had the locket mother gave me in my hands, and Massie in my arms; I knelt down in front of the window and looked at the moon. And I began to pray.

"Dear God," I felt the tears coming. "Please, give mommy strength to survive and bring her home safely. And if she dies, please God, take care of her. God, I don't want to lose my Mommy," I started sobbing, but tried to keep myself together so I can finish my prayer. "Please God, give me strength to carry on and take care of mommy, please watch over my family and give us the strength to carry on and be strong. And if she does die, please tell her that I love her. Please watch over my mommy and take care of her." I let out a sob. "Thank you God for all that you have done for me, I hope that someday, I will be able to repay what you have done for me. Amen." I open my eyes and look out at the moon. I stood up and went back to bed. I cried myself to sleep that night.

...

...

...

I didn't wake up to the birds singing, or the sun shining. I woke up to someone talking. I heard a faint voice coming from down the hall. I got up and looked at a clock. It was 8am. I opened my door and slowly walked out with Massie in my arms. I followed the sound of the voice.

I turned a corner and saw father sitting on the end of his bed talking on the phone. He hung up the phone and I heard him sobbing quietly, if I wasn't listening so carefully, I wouldn't have heard him. "Come here Wanda," father said to me, I don't know how he knew it was me and not my sister. Maybe she already visited him, but he was talking on the phone, how did he know I was there? I slowly walked over to him. Once I was standing in front of him, he picked me up and sat me down on his knee. I threw my arms around him. "Sweetie, your mother's dead." Father said, blinking away tears.

My face paled, I could feel it. Tears were forming, as the words sunk in, I realised what he said. He said them so quiet and so slow; I almost missed what he said. Last night, my mother passed away. I couldn't help but cry.

(A/N: next chapter will have more Cosmo and Wanda, I think. This idea came to me a few months ago. I don't know why, but in every story I make, someone has to die, I have to have that tragic touch to it. Please tell me what you think. That's my first time writing it in someone's point of view. This story will mostly focus on Wanda's life. I may do some of Cosmo's. But I haven't decided yet. I hope you enjoyed it, because I know I enjoyed writing it. I almost cried at the end. PLEASE REVIEW!)


	2. Thank you

_**(A/N: alright, no reviews at all for chapter one! Thanks to the 38 people who read the story but didn't care to leave a review. Anyways, and this time I need 3 REVIEWS before I upload the next chapter. Let's see how much you like the story.) It's still in Wanda's POV.**_

It was time to get ready for school, I didn't want to go, and I couldn't bare to face a day without mother. I can't imagine what school will be like, knowing my mother won't be there when I arrive home from yet, another day of school. It's a good thing I still have Massie, she can keep me company, I don't think I'll be spending too much time with the other kids at school; I just want to be alone.

As I got dressed, I noticed something at the back of my closet; I parted my clothes so I could see the back to see what it was. As I crawled in, I found an article of clothing that was different from all the others; it was a long sleeve black dress that went to just below my knees. It had different colour sparkles on it; it had blue, green, red, and purple. And on it, in white cursive writing, it say 'Never lose hope' it was fairly small too, but big enough to be noticeable. So I put the dress on, and found some shoes to go with it. As I walked over to the mirror, I saw my silver locket that mother gave to me yesterday; I put that on, along with my golden bracelet. I looked into the mirror and saw myself. My hair was a mess. I took my brush and gently ran it through my hair and hummed a song to myself. One that mother taught me.

Once I was done brushing my hair, I took a long while, and stared at my reflection in the mirror. Thinking, something is missing. But I couldn't point out what it was. I let my hair rest on my shoulders; I slowly turned around, keeping my eyes on the mirror. I couldn't help but think how proud mother would be. I grabbed Massie and my backpack and ran down the stairs to eat breakfast. But no one was in the kitchen. The lights were still off, but I could hear crying coming from the living room, I put my backpack down and followed the noise.

I held Massie close, I knew it would be father, but I never saw him cry before. "Daddy?" I called out. The crying stopped immediately. I was standing behind the couch and I saw someone shoot up and spin around. Father was still in his nightwear.

"Oh, it's just you, what do you need?" father sat back down.

"Just breakfast." I walked over to him and sat down beside him. "You miss her, don't you?" I looked up at him, but father just continued to stare at the ground.

After a long silence that seemed like for eternity, he finally broke it, "Yes, I do." He gave me a tight squeeze; we both got up and made our way to the kitchen. He made me some cereal and some orange juice. I haven't seen Blonda since I woke up.

"Daddy? Where's Blonda?" I asked after I finished my cup of orange juice.

Father looked at me, "I'm not sure, why don't you go check up on her?"

I took my dishes to the sink, and then I ran up the stairs and to Blonda's door. I knocked few times, I waited for an answer, but I heard nothing. So I knocked again. "Blonda? Are you awake? We have to go to school." I knocked again, but this time louder. I lost my patients and walked in. I was surprised when I found no one in there. I walked around trying not to make a sound. I was even more surprised when I opened her closet door to find her sitting with her back against the door with her knees up to her chest. I could hear her sniffling, so I guessed she was crying. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. I must have scared her because she jumped a bit.

"Blonda, it's time for school come on." I helped her up to her feet. She was already dressed and ready to go. Seconds after we got downstairs, the bus arrived. Blonda had quickly eaten her breakfast and we were out the door.

Blonda was the first to get on the bus, and I followed close behind. My friends made room for me to sit down, but I just kept walking down the aisle to an empty seat. Blonda sat in the seat across from me. The next stop was at Cosmo's house. I didn't even bother to look up to see where he sat down. It was obvious that he went to sit with his other friends. Not that it bothered me; I just wanted to be alone.

All day I saw him looking back at me. I sat at the table a few rows behind him. I'm not sure if he was looking at me or some other girl.

It was finally recess, normally I would go play in the sand box, but today I just sat on the bench with Massie. I put a hand up to the locket around my neck and opened it. I saw mother, her amethyst eyes and pink hair. Oh how I wish I could have said good-bye.

A tear in my eye, gliding down my cheek. I hear footsteps, but I hear those all the time. But the sound stopped near me. Someone must be watching.

"You weren't at the sand box today, is everything okay?" I jumped when I heard his voice. I looked up to see a green haired fairy floating beside me. He sat down next to me.

I shook my head and told him what had happened. I felt arms wrap around me, and a head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry; I know what it's like to lose someone you love. My dad also died last night." He said so quiet, almost like a whisper.

I looked up at him. "How did you daddy die?" I asked with sorrow in my eyes.

"You see, I guess I lost my temper, I turned him into a fly, and I found him on the wall this morning, I'm guessing Mama or Schnozmo. I really miss him, and so does my mama, I woke up to her crying." A tear went down his cheek as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. Who's Schnozmo?" I asked.

"My older brother, he's in grade 2. He beats me up. But he just says he's 'playing around' but he doesn't hurt me that bad." He explained. The bell rang, the kids raced for the door.

Neither one of us moved. I looked back down at Massie. She reminded me of my mother. "Things will get better. It'll be like they're just a memory. Or a lost cousin, but just remember, no matter what happens to us, they will always be with us in here." He pointed to my heart. He gave me one last hug before he got up and ran for the door. But I stayed where I was, and thought about what he had said. He was right, she was there, and always will be. For the first time that day, I smiled.

(A/N: I need 3 REVIEWS IN ORDER TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER.)


	3. The Flower

CAW chapter 3.

(A/N: Yo, sorry I haven't updated in a while, haven't had the patients to sit down long enough to write a chapter. I love getting your reviews and I'm glad that you guys really enjoy the story a lot, even after reading only two chapters! Please, keep reviewing! It makes me so happy

Now let go into the future a bit, shall we?)

Wanda's P.O.V.

It's been 3 years since mother had died. I'm in grade 3; I haven't been in the same class as my friends for two years now. And Cosmo moved schools last year. I haven't seen him since then. I still have Mayssie, she's the only one I ever talk to, I isolate myself from everyone, ever since mother died, and I like to be alone and trapped in my thoughts. Where the only place that feels real, I haven't talked to that green haired fairy in a while, I wonder if he still remembers me. I doubt it, it seems like no one notices me anymore...

I guess that's a good thing. I don't want to be noticed. But I guess if I talk to someone I'll feel a lot better. I haven't thought about that. The only person I talked to about it was Cosmo. Maybe if I try talking to my friends again I can talk to them about it. It's worth a shot, right?

I left Mayssie at home today; I'm on the school bus, on my way to school. Since Cosmo doesn't go to my school anymore, I'm now the last one to be picked up. As I'm looking out the window of the bus, I notice something that caught my eye, it was a park. A lovely one too, it had a beautiful cherry blossom tree and roses, tulips, daisy's, even bleeding hearts. But the flower that caught my eye was a Blue Bell Tunicate, it was an odd flower. I've heard of them, but never saw them, I've heard stories about them too, and I thought they weren't real. But I was mistaken. I heard that if you sing to it, a special song, you will awaken it and it will sing a song back to you. A special one that had a code or a secret message in it that you have to solve, and you have a certain amount of time to unravel the code or message. And if you do it, I heard it's directions to a majestic forest where your next clue lies. And no has lived through it to tell the tale. And if you sing the wrong song to it, it will spray something in your face, and you'll awake in hell. (A/N: the flower is real, not the story I put in.)

I can't say that I believe it, but it sounds fascinating, I love hearing that story. Sadly, no one has lived to tell the story, many have tried. But none of them have succeeded. I'll have to return to this park and get a better look at this flower.

We arrived at school; I got off the bus and made my way to the play ground. I spotted Kennedy, Starr, and Lesley, I even found Cosmo's friends, Simon, Paul and Connor. I looked at them, and they looked right back at me, so I gave them a smile and waved. They did the same. I ran over to m friends. They looked pretty happy to see me.

"It's Wanda! We haven't talked in so long!" Starr rushed over and gave me the biggest hug ever. "How have you been?" her smile was so big, I don't think it could get any bigger.

"Alright, sorry I haven't talked to you guys in a while, I've been going through family problems," I said looking at the ground, I was still smiling.

"Family problems? What's going on?" Kennedy asked.

"My mother died 3 years ago, we were really close, and so I didn't really socialize a lot. The only person I ever talked to about it was Cosmo, and that was 3 years ago." I lost the smile; my hand went immediately to my locket. Thinking of mother hurt a lot, but it hurt even more to talk about the day she had passed away, and how I wasn't there when she had taken her last breathe. I felt tears slowly falling down my cheek, they were warm.

"Jeez Wanda, I'm sorry to hear about that. I wish you would have talked about it earlier, it would have been a lot easier on you to actually talk about it." Lesley said, putting an arm around my shoulder. I looked up at her and gave her a smile.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Starr asked.

"No, what about you guys? What has happened with you in the past 3 years?" I asked looking up, happy to change the conversation.

"I joined gymnastics 2 years ago." Starr said.

"I joined soccer and softball." Kennedy said.

"And I took up singing lessons and dance." Lesley announced all proud. "You should come to one of my dance performances sometime."

"Yeah, and to one of my soccer or softball games! You can cheer me and my team on!" Kennedy said.

"And to my gymnastic tournaments!" Starr added in. I was really happy that they wanted me to come to their things, even though I pushed them away all those years.

"I have a soccer game tomorrow at 4pm, you should come, my mum could pick you up. You should ask." Kennedy said happily.

"Alright, I'll ask my dad. I didn't join anything over the years. Nothing really exciting happened." I laughed a little. Feeling silly that my friends all did something but me, but at least that leaves me free to go to their games and all.

"Hey, that means you can come to our things and not worry about your activities." Starr said jokingly.

"Is there anything you would like to join? You could always talk to your dad about it." Kennedy said.

"Well, there is one thing I would like to join. But I don't think I'd fit in, or do a very good job at it." I looked away shyly,

"What is it?" Lesley said.

"Well, I'd like to join singing lessons, or dance, or maybe a sport. Or maybe drawing classes. I'm not very picky, but I'd like to do something different from what you guys do." I looked at them, hoping they would think of something I would like.

"Hey, you could join the same singing lessons as me! My mum teaches me, she could teach you too, you could come over on the weekends, my mum would do it for free." Lesley said.

"That'd be great. Sounds like a lot of fun, I don't think my dad would mind." I smiled.

"You could also join basketball. I hear there's a great program here. Or you could learn an instrument. Like piano," Starr added.

"Basketball sounds like a lot of fun. I'll have to talk to my dad tonight. Blonda's in acting classes. So I don't see a problem if I join something I like." My smile got even bigger.

The bell rang, and we all went inside. I said good-bye to my friends and told them I'd see them at recess.

...

...

...

So I'm at home now. I'm in my room brushing my hair, for those who don't know, it's just resting on my shoulders. (My hair) I put the brush down, and stare at my reflection in the mirror. My hair is off to the left side. I stand up and walk out of my room and I search for my father.

I go down the stairs and find him watch football. "Daddy?" I call.

"Yes sweetheart?" he answers, turning around so he can see me.

I walk over and sit on the chair, beside the couch. "I was wondering if I could join something, like how Blonda is in acting classes, I was wondering if I could join something too." I smile.

"Sure sweetie, what do you have in mind?" he turns off the TV so he can hear me better.

"I was wondering if I could take singing lessons. My friend Lesley said that her mum teaches her, and she said that I could go over on the weekends and she would give me singing lessons for free." I looked at him. "And I wanted to join basketball." I look down at the floor.

"I don't see a problem with the singing lessons, but I'll have to see about basketball, I'll have to check out the dates and times and all that. I'll get back to you on that one. But you can definitely go with the singing lessons, but I'd like to meet with your friend's mother first. Alright?" he looks at me with a serious face.

My smile grew, and I nodded. "Thank you daddy!" I rushed over and gave him a hug and ran up to my room. Not watching where I was going, and I ran into Blonda and we both fell down. We hit each other pretty hard.

"Oww..!" we said in unison, rubbing our heads. "Watch where you're going next time!" Blonda shouted. She stood up and walked into her room and slammed her door.

I sat there still rubbing my head. I heard footsteps stomping up the stairs. I stood up. "What's going on?" father asked.

"I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into Blonda. And she yelled at me and slammed her door." Tears were streaming down my eyes, from the pain. That really hurt. I must have been running pretty fast for it to hurt that much.

But father must have thought the tears were from Blonda yelling at me, because he barged into her room with an unpleasant look on his face.

"Blonda Fairywinkle! Apologize to your sister right now!" he yelled.

"Apologize for what? She ran into me!" she pretty much yelled back.

"For yelling at your sister!" father yelled, shoving Blonda out of her room.

"I'm sorry Wanda, for yelling at you," she said, but didn't mean it.

I smiled and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Blonda for running into you." I said still hugging her.

"Alright that's enough." She shoved me off of her.

I ran back to me room, and lightly closed my door.

I changed into my pyjamas and grabbed Mayssie. I walked over to my window and looked up at the moon. "Hey, it's another full moon!" I said quietly, not wanting to wake anyone. I closed my eyes, and moved my hand to my fore head. "In the name of the father," I moved my hand down to my chest. "The son." Then I moved my hand to my right shoulder, "and the holy," then to the left shoulder. "Spirit." I put my hands together "Amen." And began to pray.

That night I went to sleep, for the first time in 3 years, I didn't cry myself to sleep; instead, I hummed myself to sleep. I had such wonderful dreams; it was as if my nightmares never existed. It was so peaceful. I wish I could sleep like this every night. I had a smile on my face, and to my surprise, I woke up with one also. And I knew, that that day, would be a magnificent day.

(A/N: so sorry! I had writers block! But now, I have so many idea's, the next chapter won't take as long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Now, I am going to write another story, but I need your help. Please PM me, I want your stories. I need your permission. I'm going to combine everyone's stories, but after I finish using your story, I will put in brackets your name, so you get the credit and not me. You can PM me a character you made up, or you can create the conflict. The problem. You can give me a summery or whatever. PM one of your story title, I will read it and I will take apart from that story and put it in the one I'm creating. If you want your story to be a part of this, please PM me, you can create a character, or conflict or whatever. PM details and all, and after I read your story I will leave a review for every chapter I read. Your story can be any rating. So PLEASE PM ME YOUR STORY, CHARACTER, OR CONFLICT. YOU WILL GET THE CREDIT NOT ME, I JUST CREATE THE STORY. I'm COMBINING DIFFERENT STORIES TO MAKE ONE. PLEASE PM ME SO I CAN DO THIS. THANKS )


End file.
